Mario and Yoshi: Pressure
by Jonathan Cartoons Inc
Summary: Mario and Yoshi compete to see who's better. After that, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, and Yoshi all go to Dinosaur Land.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Pressure

by Joseph and Darius

No copyright infringement intended.

NOTE: This one's a short parody of the _SpongeBob _series.

"You know, Mario, sometimes, it's nice to hang up my flying wings and watch the clouds roll by." said Yoshi, Mario's dinosaur buddy.

"Yep, and just relax." Mario said.

"Relax."

"Hey, a-Yosh, don't you know what that cloud looks like?" Mario asked.

"What?" Yoshi asked back.

"A flower." Mario said.

"They all look like flowers, Mario. All the time." Yoshi said.

"They sure-a do." Mario said back.

"You know, normally, I'd offer to race you to the top of Donut Plains. But I don't want to miss out on a second." Yoshi said.

"Me-a either. Besides, who-a wants to get-a dirty anyway?" said Mario.

"Yeah, and sweaty. Besides, I think we all know who'd get to the top first." Yoshi said.

"Boy, that's funny. That sounded you said could beat me at a climbing contest." Mario said.

"Of course I can! I'm a Yoshi. See?" Yoshi points to his saddle on his back. It looks like a shell, though.

"I thought that meant you were ridden on." Mario was confused.

"Nope, that means I'm one born climber. I'm from my island, and nothing prepares you for climbing than growing up on this good ol' Dino land." Yoshi said.

Mario laughed. "Land-shmand-a, it's all about finger strength, buddy, and if there's anything we've got, it's finger strength!" Mario's fingers flex. "What do you say to that, Mr. Dino?"

Yoshi was already halfway there. "I say I'm already halfway there!" Mario can't believe that Yoshi was climbing the top of Donut Plains...


	2. Chapter 2: Reach the Donut Cliffs

Mario begins to climb the Donut Mountain because Yoshi is still halfway there.

Mario said, "No fair, Yoshi! You got a head start!"

"Sorry, Mario, that's the way the donuts crumble!" Yoshi says, as he steps on the donut plain that Mario was climbing on.

Mario gets back on another rock.

"You did that on purpose!" Mario said.

Yoshi then unleashed more plains at him. "Yeah, but this is an accident!"

"Mamma Mia!" Mario falls.

"Too bad you forgot your cape!"

Mario floats with his cape on his back and reaches the top of the cliff.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinos are Better

"well, about time, you showed up." Yoshi was sitting on a lounge chair.

Mario started speaking gibberish, but speaks normal clearly. "I want a rematch! First one to Peach's Castle is the winner!"

Yoshi said, "There's no way a plumber can run faster than a dinosaur."

Mario said, "I can in this Mushroom Kingdom! I'm a plumber who saves the princess! Think you can win me in that race in that saddle of yours?"

Yoshi said, "why don't you ask my behind! That is if you can catch it! What do you say to that, Mario Man?"

We then zoom out to reveal a record player that's playing Mario. "I say I'm already half-way-a there!"

Mario then runs at the bottom, laughing, but hits a brick wall.

"Thanks for the face lift!" Yoshi said, while running over the brick wall, and into the castle. "See, I told you I didn't have a chance to-"

Mario, dressed as an old man, said, "There you are! Ain't that just like a dinosaur to keep a plumber, waiting!" Mario rips off his beard and throws his cane away, laughing.

"I thought you wanted a rematch." Yoshi said to Mario.

"I did! I took a head start like you did!" Mario said.

"I was just funning you that time! But I guess you don't have to play fair!" Yoshi argued.

"I guess I don't, fruit eater!" Mario argued with Yoshi back.

"Plumber runner!"

"Dino rider!"

"Bro catcher!"

"Koopa stomper!"

"Frog flipper!"

Mario gasps. "Take that back, you not-big greeny." Mario said nervously.

"Aha, you can't come with another name! That proves it!" Yoshi said.

"Proves what?" Mario asked.

"That dinos are better than plumbers!"

Peach then walks up to Mario and Yoshi.

"Better at what?" Peach asked.

"Oh, near everything, I guess." Yoshi continued. "Fruit eating and enemy stomping and wing flying."

Luigi walks up to the three.

"What's he blabbering about?" Luigi asked.

"He thinks dinos are best." Peach told Luigi.

"Cause it's true. We've been best at horse running, and color stylin' and licking. You got us licked into swimming, but we've got apple eating and flutter jumping and baby saving and dino greeting, and pounding!"

Toad joins the four and gasps. So do the three.

"And name calling, for sure!"

Luigi forgot one. "And abusing! Don't forget abusing."

Mario laughs. "Good one, brother!" Mario jumps to high-five Luigi, but pauses.

"Not on your life, bro." Mario falls.

"I'll admit, you got some pretty good moves, for a Yoshi." Mario and the rest except Yoshi start laughing until he signals them to a stop. "But you're still just a dinosaur."

"Yoshis can do anything they want to!" Yoshi said.

"I bet they can't use their umbrella to fly!" Peach then glides up and gently floats back down.

Yoshi reaches offscreen for the same umbrella. "They don't call it wings for nothing." He tries to glide with it, but the umbrella doesn't want it too, since he's just a dino. "Well, that's just one thing."

Toad said, "can you do this?" Toad then takes his mushroom hat off and spins it around. "Everyone in the Toad family can do that!"

Yoshi then tried to do what Toad did, but can't.

"How about this?" Luigi then uses his thunder power.

"Can you burn a tree with fire?" Mario uses fireball to do something.

"No." Yoshi denied. "Why would I wanna do any of that dumb stuff anyway?"

"Admit it, Yoshi, you can't do anything we can do. If it wasn't for that saddle and shoes, you couldn't even live here in this kingdom!" Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Toad start laughing except Yoshi.

"Well, I'll show you! I don't need my shoes..." Yoshi takes them off. "And I don't need my saddle either!" Then throws the saddle on the ground.

"Good Toads!" Toad was shocked.

"How can he stay like this?" Luigi shocked also.

"I don't-a know!" Mario said.

"Yoshi's a real dino?" Peach said.

"Wow, Yoshi, you sure proved us wrong. I guess dinos are better." Mario said.


	4. Chapter 4: Final Part

"At least until they've gotta be ridden." Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad chuckle while Yoshi winks. "Yep, won't be long now."

Yoshi looks at his back with no saddle...then he starts to find one that looks like a piece of ham to put on his back. "Stop laughing at me!"

"I knew it! There was no way some "horse" was gonna win anything against a dino rider!" Toad said.

"All right, all right, you've had your little laugh, but now it's my turn. You think you're such big stuff, don't you? Walking around with your shoes and such. But none of you runners could last a minute on my turf! Dino Land." Yoshi said.

"Do we have to get pieces of ham on our head?" Luigi asked and the four started laughing, except Yoshi.

"Nope, nothing but the clothes on you." Yoshi replied.

"One minute? No problem, Joshi!" Mario and the three began to laugh. Then all but Yoshi are still laughing, as he leads them all to his house with a fireplace on it, and a mailbox, and of course a sign with his name on it, as they see their island, they stop laughing.

"Well, are you going or what?" Yoshi asked the four.

"Actually, you know, but..." Mario tried to speak.

"We can't, uh, because-a..." Luigi tried too.

"We're late, for uh..." Toad tried to speak also.

"Our fitting!" Peach answered.

"Oh, you mean for your Muppet costumes?" Yoshi asked.

"Hey, we are not-a Muppets!" Luigi dropped the popcorn and realizes that. "My-a popcorn!" Luigi begins to eat like a Muppet.

"Yeah, we're not-a Muppets, we'll do it." Mario looks at the door and knocks on it. "There, mission accomplished."

"Look, unless you can stay in this kingdom for one measly minute, you forfeit the contest and prove that dinosaurs and better than plumbers, as well as Toads and princesses." Yoshi said.

"No way, Yosh-ay, we can take-a on-a your challenge-a!" Mario told Yoshi.

"Yeah!" cheered Luigi, Peach, and Toad.

"We're not afraid of your island!" Mario told him.

"Yeah!" they cheered the second time.

"We're heroes!" said Mario.

The four then said, "yeah!"

"Okay. This is it." Mario felt afraid to go to the door.

"Wait, Mario." Toad gives him a glass of water. "Make it last."

"Okay, here I go." Mario then opens the door to the island. "Hey, this-a isn't so-a bad! We can-a do this! Hey, Princess! Come on in! This is the secret door!"

"I'm gonna do it quick and get it over with. It feels like I'm joining my hero, Mario. Here comes the Princess!" Peach then floats to the secret door. She's a plush toy also. "Mario, where are you?"

"All right, Peach! You made it! Come on, Toad! Up here!" Mario told him.

"I'm the best around here, Weegee! Yahoo!" Toad jumps in the secret door. He is now a Toad plush as well.

"Looking good, Toad!" Mario told him.

"Yeah!" Peach said.

"Come on, Luigi, my bro! You're-a missing out on the Dinosaur land!" The three all chanted on Weegee.

"Well, I'll-a do it, but I-a won't a like it." Luigi walks to the secret door as the three stop chanting. "...what?"

"Well, here we are." Mario said. All four are walking on the table.

"This is-a pretty cool." Luigi said.

"I may leave my umbrella here." Peach said.

"Once you get your items, it's not so bad!" Toad said.

"We're the heroes of this kingdom!" Mario said. A dinosaur walks in front of them. "Hey, it's a dinosaur. Hello, we're from the kingdom! Do you know our buddy, Yoshi?" Mario asked the dinosaur.

The dinosaur looks at the screen, curious about that.

"3, 2, 1, well, color me greeny. They made it. Better go congratulate them." Yoshi walks to the secret door to go congratulate the four. "Mario? Luigi? Princess? Hmm, where'd those people go to?" Sees two dinosaurs attacking all four of them. "Holy Yoshies! You can't abuse my friends, you dino-saucer!" Yoshi attacks the dinosaurs off-screen. As the attack ended, all five went back to the kingdom, in their regular forms, with Luigi without a hat.

"Thanks for saving us, Yoshi." Mario said.

"You know, everyone's best at something." Yoshi said.

"But no one's best at everything. Sorry I made you take your saddle off, Yoshi." Mario told him.

"Sorry I made you go to Dino Land, Mario." Yoshi told him back.

"Three cheers for feeling sorry for ourselves! Hip, Hip..." Toad started.

All five cheered, "Hooray!"

"Hip, Hip..." Toad started again.

All five cheered, "Hooray!" again.

"Hip hip!" Toad continued.

Cut to the two injured dinosaurs saying, "Hooray..."

**THE END**


End file.
